Veränderung
by windhauch
Summary: HPDM
1. Der Schock

Der Schock

Hi Leute  
Na, wie schaut' s aus ?  
also das ist mein neue Erungenschaft . Ich hoffe die story wird euch gefallen.

Danke: Ich will hier mit mich bei meinrer Freundin Lupinus bedanken den sie ist mein Bata leser u. hilft mir . Also:  
(verbeug) "Danke"

Ansonsten noch viel spaß mit meiner story.  
Bussi windhauch

Der Schock

Harry war in eine andere Welt abgedriftet.  
Seine Freunde versuchten ihn des Öfteren an diesem Tag anzusprechen,  
doch Harry gab keine Antwort oder Reaktion von sich. Er verhielt sich so,  
seit er aus der Krankenflügel entlassen worden war.  
Jetzt saßen sie hier im Saal und nahmen das Abendbrot zu sich.  
Harry saß mit dem Rücken zum Tisch und schaute zu Tür,  
als würde er auf jemanden warten. Doch sein Blick verriet,  
dass er geistig nich anwesend war.  
Hermine machte sich Sorgen und sah ihren Schulfreund verzweifelt an.  
"Harry, iss doch wenigstens etwas", sagte Hermine.  
Doch Harry zeigte keine Regung,  
er saß weiterhin einfach nur da und starrte ins Nichts.  
Ron hatte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt und wurde beinahe wahnsinnig.  
Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Harry konnte doch sonst nichts so derbe schocken, dass er gleich abwesend war.

Plötzlich ging die Tür der Halle auf und niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy schritt durch sie hindurch.  
Wie immer machte er aus seinem Auftreten eine riesige Show.  
Er blieb kurz stehen und schaute sich um. Wie immer drehe sich jeder zu ihm um.  
Die Mädchen schauten mit schmachtenden Blicken auf ihn, ob in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff oder gar Ravenclaw.  
Jeder verzehrte sich nach seinen starken Armen, selbst einige Männer.  
Bei der Wanderschaft blieb Malfoys Blick an dem Goldjungen haften.  
Ein leichtes hämisches Grinsen mache sich auf den Dracos Zügen breit.  
Wie immer standen seine Gorillas hinter ihm.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stand Harry abrupt auf.  
Potters Augen waren wider klar,  
er hatte einen ernsten und ausgeglichenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
Harrys Augen fixierten Draco und er schritt mit normalem Tempo auf ihn zu.  
Der Slytherin Prinz zog die Augenbrauen hoch,  
sein Grinsen veränderte sich zu einem ernsten Ausdruck.  
Harry, der einen Kopf kleiner als Malfoy war,  
streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Dracos Wange.  
Ganz zärtlich strich er die Wange entlang,  
mit den Fingerkuppen berührte er die weichen Lippen Malfoys für jede Wölbung ab.  
Ganz zärtlich.In den Halle war es bereits totstil,  
jeder beobachtete die beiden. Skepsis,  
Eifersucht und Unverständnis breitete sich aus.  
Wie auf ein Zeichen hin holte Harry aus und gab Draco eine saftige Ohrfeige.  
Erschrockene und entsetzte Schreie kamen von den Tischen.  
Geschockt schauten alle die beiden an .Alle fragten sich das Gleiche,  
nämlich ob Potter noch alle Tassen im guten Stübchen hatte,  
denn der Slytherin würde sich das niemals gefallen lassen.  
Geschockt schaute Draco auf den Gryffindor .Er kann nicht fassen,  
was Harry getan hatte. Harry packte ihm am Genick und zerrte ihn runter,  
so tief, dass Harry ohne Probleme ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern konnte.  
Malfoy bekam einen wohltuenden Schauer über den Rücken,  
denn Harrys Atem kitzelte ihn an Ohr und Nacken.  
"Ich bin schwanger von dir" sagte er leise. In Dracos Gehirn arbeitete es.  
Langsam drangen die Worte von Potter zu ihm vor.  
Geschockt schaute er in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen.  
Harrys Handglitt von seinem Nacken.  
Er sah den Ernst in Harrys Augen. Er wurde kreidebleich.  
Langsam wurde ihm schwindelig.  
Er sah nur noch, wie Potter an ihm vorbei ging und die Halle verließ.  
Dann kippte er um und überließ sich der Schwärze,  
die ihn mit offenen Armen umfing.  
Malfoy war in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
Was sehr untypisch für einen Slytherin ist.  
Erschrocken schrien alle auf und wollten zu ihm stürzen,  
doch ein Professor Severus Snape machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
Er packte Draco und trug ihn zu Madam Pomfrey in die Krankenstation.

Ich bitte um viele Kommis.  
Biiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeee...

.´


	2. Aufwachen Gespräch

Aufwachen/Gespräch

Hi Leute!  
Schön das euch meine Story bis jetzt gefällt.  
Habe mich auch tierisch über eure netten Kommis gefreut!  
"Danke!"  
Dir Danke ich natürlich auch für das liebe Betalesen liebe Lupinus  
"Bussi"

Lightwings: Schön das es dir bis jetzt gefehlt. Ich hoffe es wird dir weiterhin gefallen!

Liberatia: Kann dein lieb blick nicht entkommen und schicke hiermit das nächste kapi. hoch. Fiel Spaß! Ja das war wirklich gut die saftige Ohrfeige... XD

Love´s Secret: Was hast du den nicht verstanden?0.0?

araglas16: Ich fand das sehr amüsant wie du das alles aufgereiht hast u. deine Kommentare dazu geschrieben hast. Habe noch jetzt ein breites grinsen ihm gesiecht! XD :-)

Schnuckiputz: Ja das kann gut sein das du dise Geschicht schon wo anders gelesen hast, habe sie nämlich auch wo anders veröffentlicht...

Zeichen/Bedeutung:

/Gedanken/  
"sprechen"  
Schlangen Sprache

Na ich will euch auch nicht weiter aufhalten.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
Eure windhauch !

Aufwachen/Gespräch

Draco:  
Draco wachte auf. Er verzog das Gesicht,  
denn das grelle Licht stach ihm in den Augen.  
Als er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte,  
schaute er an die weiße Decke über ihm.  
/Wo bin ich/  
fragte er sich. Er schaute sich langsam um.  
Dann stöhnte er schmerzhaft auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte gewaltig,  
so als würde jemand mit Hammer und Nagel auf ihn einschlagen.  
Er fasste sich an den Hinterkopf.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte plötzlich jemand.  
Draco zuckte auf.  
Mit eilenden Schritten kam der Hauslehrer von Slytherin an Dracos Bett.  
Draco schaute seinen Patenonkel an.  
Langsam kehrte seine Erinnerung wider.  
Er schloss seine Augen und stöhnte auf.  
Sein Gesicht versteckte er hinter seinen Händen.  
Eine ganze Weile beobachtete Snape sein Patenkind.  
"Draco wa..." Weiter kam Severus nicht.  
Denn sein Patenkind beobachtete ihn mit einem sehr strengen und ernsten Ausdruck. Dann stand Draco auf und zog sich an.  
Snape schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er wusste nich so recht,  
wie er den Blick seines Patenkindes zuordnen sollte.  
Draco sah so ernst und nachdenklich, viel älter und erwachsener aus,  
so als hätte ihn der Vorfall mit Harry viele viele Jahre altern lassen und ihm eine schwere Last aufgebürdet, die er jetzt zu tragen hatte.

"Severus?"

Snape wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schaute sein fertig angezogenes Patenkind fragend an.  
Draco schaute zur Seite aus einem nahe gelegenem Fenster.

"Severus?" Stille.

Draco schaute hinunter.  
Dort sah er eine dunkelhaarige Person.  
Diese erkannte er aus 20 Metern Höhe sofort als Potter.

"Wie geht es Harry?"

Sein Blick blieb draußen haften und er beobachtete den schwarzen Punkt.  
So sah er nicht, wie entsetzt und verwirrt sein Hauslehrer schaute.  
/Seit wann nennt Draco Potter beim Vornamen/  
Misstrauen bildete sich in den Tränkelehrer.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie es Potter geht! Wieso willst du das wissen?"  
Der Professor sprach den Satz mit sehr viel Misstrauen aus.  
Doch Draco reagierte nicht auf seine Stimmlage.  
Er drehte sich um, um aus dem Krankenflügel zu gehen.  
"Stop, wo willst du hin?", rief der Hauslehrer.  
"Ich bin gesund, ich gehe wider meinen Pflichten nach",  
rief Draco seinem Lehrer zu und verschwand im Gang.

Severus schnaubte auf. /Was für eine Frechheit/

Harry:  
Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er verstand noch nicht einmal,  
wie so etwas zustande kommen konnte.  
Er wusste zwar,  
das so was bei ungeschütztem Geschlechtsverkehr passieren konnte,  
aber doch nicht bei gleichem Geschlecht!  
Er raufte sich die Haare.  
Seine sonst so störrischen und strubbeligen Haare waren ihm jetzt etwas über Schulterlänge herüber gewachsen und fielen locker.  
Er war 1,70 groß, was recht klein für seine 16 Jahre war.  
Seine Figur war recht zierlich, doch seine Muskeln,  
die er vom Quidditsch und der Hausarbeit bei den Dursleys bekommen hatte, machten ihn begehrenswert.

Jetzt war er hier bei Hagrid und hackte Holz für ihn.  
Das machte er in letzter Zeit oft zum abreagieren.  
Immer dann, wenn er sauer war oder verzweifelt, so wie heute.  
Er durfte sich eigentlich nicht so anstrengen,  
wegen der Schwangerschaft,  
doch das war ihm zur Zeit egal, er muss sich einfach abreagieren.  
Selbst wenn er hier und jetzt tot umkippen würde.

"Scheiß Malfoy!", schrie Harry hinaus und lies die Axt herunter sausen,  
wo sie auf das Holzstück traf und es somit spaltete.

"Wie nett!"

Harry lies die Axt zu Boden sinken und stützte sich darauf.  
Er schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen.

"Malfoy! Was willst du?"

Draco musterte den Gryffindor.  
Harry hatte ein ausgeleiertes Hemd an,  
das über seiner ausgeleierten Hose hing.  
Seine leicht gebräunte Haut glänzte im Schein der Sonne.  
Schweiß lief über seinem makellosen Körper.  
Der Goldjunge strich mit dem Handrücken über seine verschwitzte Stirn,  
seine rosigen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet,  
um mehr Luft atmen zu können.  
Wie gerne würde Draco jetzt seine Lippen auf die Harrys legen um seine Begierde zu befriedigen und um mit ihm in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versinken.

Harry fühlte sich bei der intensiven Beobachtung von Draco unwohl.

"Seit wann weißt du, dass du schwanger von mir bist?"  
Draco musterte ihn weiterhin.  
"Seit heute, genauer gesagt seit vor dem Abendbrot."  
Draco schaute auf.  
"Erst seit heute? Und wie kommst du darauf, dass es meins ist?"

Malfoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Du willst mir doch nicht sagen,  
dass du in der langen zeit keinen Sex mehr hattest.  
Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
Der Gryffindor schaute ihn ernst und missmutig an.  
"Nee, du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft weiß machen,  
dass du die ganzen Monate ohne Sex ausgekommen bist."  
Ungläubig schaute der Slytherin Harry an.

"Malfoy!", stieß Harry sauer aus.

"Auch wenn du es nicht glauben kannst, aber es gibt Menschen,  
die auch ohne Sex auskommen. Ich könnte zwar mit jedem hier schlafen,  
ich kriege ja auch genug Angebote. Du",  
Harry betonte das du sehr deutlich,  
"bist ja das beste Beispiel dafür.  
Hast meine Situation schamlos ausgenutzt."  
Darüber musste Malfoy gehässig grinsen.  
"Ja, da hast du wohl recht,  
aber du scheinst nicht grade abgeneigt gewesen zu sein."  
Harry konnte es nicht abstreiten, gefallen hatte es ihn schon.  
Er zog eine Schnute. "Können wir das Thema wechseln?  
Du bist bestimmt nicht gekommen,  
um über mein Sexualleben zu sprechen."

Harry nahm ein Stück Holz vom Boden und stellte es auf das Podest,  
nahm die Axt schwungvoll hoch und schlug zu.  
Wie immer zerbrach das Holz in zwei Hälften und Splitter stoben heraus.

Draco schaute ihn an.  
"Wenn das Baby denn wirklich von mir ist,  
wieso sehe ich keinen dicken Bauch?  
Es sind ja schon etliche Monate vergangen,  
du müssest ja schon richtig dick sein."  
Harry schmunzelte. "Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist."  
Harry holte seinen Zauberstab aus der hinteren Hosentasche heraus,  
richtete ihn sich auf den Bauch und nuschelte etwas.  
Und plötzlich, als würde sich ein Schleier vor Harrys Bauch auflösen,  
tauchte ein dicker runder Bauch auf.  
Draco stutzte und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Im wievielten Monat bist du jetzt?"  
"Im sechsten Monat."  
"Und du willst mir weismachen, dass du vorher nicht gemerkt hast,  
dass du schwanger bist."

Harry schaute ihn böse an.  
"Natürlich ahnte ich, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte.  
Du weißt gar nicht, wie ich mich gefühlt habe.  
Plötzlich wurde mein Bauch dicker und dicker,  
ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Als ich dann merkte,  
dass der Bauch immer auffälliger wurde,  
benutzte ich einen Illusionszauber.  
Wie du siehst funktioniert er prächtig,  
bloß löst er sich immer zu schnell auf.  
Weißt du eigentlich,  
wie blöd meine Freunde und Klassenkameraden mich beim Essen angucken?  
Sie sagen, ich esse wie ein Scheunendrescher und fragen mich dauernd,  
wo ich die ganzen Kilos hinfuttere,  
weil ich nicht dicker werde.  
Wenn die wüssten.  
Aber den ersten Verdacht hatte ich erst,  
als in meinem Bauch sich etwas bewegte. Ich war durcheinander,  
total aus dem Wind, versuchte so gut es ging unauffällig zu bleiben.  
Tja, wie du siehst ist es mir nicht gelungen,  
bin wegen Kreislaufbeschwerden bei Pomfrey gelandet und sie hat es dann ja herausgefunden."

Harry setzte wieder zum Schlag an,  
als plötzlich zwei Hände sich von hinten auf seinen Bauch legten.  
Erschrocken lies er die Axt fallen.

"Oh, so schreckhaft", flüsterte Draco Harry ins Ohr,

schob das Oberteil hoch und strich über den Bauch.  
Ein Schauer überkam Harrys Körper.  
Harry verkniff es sich, lustvoll zu Stöhnen und schloss die Augen.

"Was soll das?"

Draco fühlte am Bauch entlang.

"Ich will bloß den Kleinen fühlen."

Harry schmunzelte gequält. /Das finde ich ja irgendwie süß,  
aber muss er deswegen gleich so nahe sein.  
Sein heißer Atem und seine zärtlichen Berührungen bringen mich noch um./  
Harry seufzte auf. /Arg, das hält doch kein Mensch aus/

"Fass mich nicht an!" Harry schubste Draco von sich.  
Der Slytherin stellte sich aufrecht hin und schaute ihn erwartend an.  
"Du weißt ganz genau, das wir Feinde sind, also fass mich nicht an. Verschwinde endlich, Malfoy und lass mich in Ruhe,  
ich habe genug Probleme,  
da brauche ich nicht noch dich!"

Ein kurzer Stich machte sich in Draco Brust bemerkbar.  
Draco verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.  
"Wie du meinst!"

Er drehte sich zum gehen um, rief aber noch kurz:  
"Aber geh du auch bald rein,  
das Kind ist auch zur Hälfte meines und ich möchte es gesund und munter haben."  
Harry schnaubte auf. /Was fällt ihm ein mir Predigten zu machen,  
ich tue was ich will./

Sauer zog er sich den Pullover über und sprach auf seinen Bauch den Illusionszauber aus,  
um dann sich auch auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum  
der Gryffindors zu machen.  
Leise nuschelte er vor sich hin  
"Ich hasse Malfoy, er ist an allem Schuld, ich muss Draco hassen!"  
und stieg, nachdem er das Passwort genannt hatte,  
in den Durchgang hinter dem Portrait der Fetten Dame.

Bitte um Kommis...


End file.
